


Forever Holding Hands

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girls in Love, Holding Hands, No Dialogue, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: One day, she looked at Billie it was like seeing the world in glorious Technicolor for the first time.Peyton knew.She'd found love.





	Forever Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> From a WrestlingKink2 Prompt going back to September: _They do this often but they literally held hands the entire time they were on commentary so just something sweet between them, can be a bit smutty if wanted_

__**By God's grace 'til that day  
We'll walk forever holding hands  
-Steve Green (Holding Hands)**

Peyton Royce had _never_ anticipated finding the love of her life in a wrestling ring. She'd known Billie for years, but _seriously_ , they were just friends... _really_ close friends. Besides, she knew how her life would play out. 

She would wrestle for a few years before meeting a guy and deciding to move on to her next adventure. 

Then, one day, she looked at Billie it was like seeing the world in glorious Technicolor for the first time. 

She wasn't sure what attracted her to Billie. Maybe it was her smile or the fact they shared similar senses of humor. She's tried figuring it out, especially on long international flights but none of her possible explanation seem quite right. 

Really- it's a safe bet to say she loved everything about Billie Kaye. 

It sounded cliche but Peyton couldn't believe how lucky she was. She couldn't imagine what her world might be like if she hadn't seen Billie for what she was. 

Peyton can't imagine living these crazy adventures without Billie by her side. They share as many experiences as they possibly can. Their closeness merely _enhances_ the experience. 

She knows people gossip when they think no one's looking. They don't understand. They don't understand why Peyton and Billy are always hand in hand. They don't understand what they see in each other. Then again, they don't want to get it. They are more content to judge. 

A weaker person might have to come to the pressure, screaming Into The Ether _Okay, okay, I'll tell my secret to stop the talking!_. 

Not Peyton. Seeing as even _she_ doesn't quite get it, she keeps the secret. The only thing that matters is she adores Billie. 

Love is a funny, funny thing. 

She knows other people coo over them. They can't believe how adorable they are, especially considering the facts are always holding hands. People think it's really great how they make a statement with their love. 

Peyton _laughs_ at this thought. It's not about being political. They just like being close to each other. If they separate for too long, it's _strange_. Peyton _knows_ her hand goes all tingly and numb, as she craves the closeness she's so used to. 

One time, Billie bet her they could go _24_ hours without touching. It had seemed like such an easy bet so Peyton agreed. 

Billie lost her own bet, lasting only 2 hours. She couldn't get used to not having that closeness. Later, she told Peyton it drove her crazy. 

Peyton hadn't been too fond of it either. That's the kind of thing she would never admit to Billie, lest her love thinks she's got a hold on her. 

She _totally_ does but Peyton won't admit it. She would never live it down. 

Peyton lets her action tell Billie the truth. 

Once in awhile, she wakes up to find Billie's subconsciously grabbed her hand. When this happens, she lies awake staring at the ceiling and measures every centimeter of Billie's hand. 

After all, this is the hand that helps Peyton find her way home. 

-fin-


End file.
